Starship Enterprise
by Jaimie Anderson
Summary: The Lost Years is a series or chapters of stories entailing the years that were not documented on the Starship Enterprise Roll playing Game board. It begins in the year 2393, just two years after the launch of the USS Enterprise NCC 1701-H.


Starship Enterprise: The Lost Years

January 25

2010

This FanFic story is based off of the adventures of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-H, a roll playing game based off of Gene Roddenberry's Star Trek. The events and characters in this FanFic series are an original work by the owner/administrator of the Starship Enterprise roll playing game simm site. Original Star Trek Characters are owned by Paramount Pictures, whose rights have not been infringed upon in the writing of this FanFic Series. The events in this series transpire after the events occurring in William Shatner's 'The Return', please note that the rights and copyright of William Shatner have not been infringed upon in the writing of this FanFic Series.

Year: 2393 Mission: Secrets and Truths

**Starship Enterprise: The Lost Years**

Chapter One YEAR: 2393 Mission: Secrets and Truths

Jaimie Kirk strolled down the corridors of the USS Enterprise, the ship that had been her home since mid 2390, intent only on getting to the bridge. Her thoughts were not centered on starship business this morning, as it was usually; but rather, on the things going on at "home". She and Jim had had another fight; which truth be told, was not something unusual in the Kirk household. It was quite actually a rather common occurrence at this stage in their marriage. He was feeling restless, she was sure of it and it wouldn't be long before he petitioned Starfleet to be re-instated and given his own command. That was fine with her, maybe then they would be able to get along again and the fighting between them would stop; after all, it wasn't good for the twins to see their parents fighting. The turbo- lift doors opened with a soft whoosh and Jaimie stepped out onto the bridge, her gaze now straying around to take in whom all was on duty and who wasn't. Stepping down to the command well of her ship, she smiled lightly at the man who was her executive officer before speaking.

"Status report Commander." She stated quietly, taking her place in her command chair now and turning to look her XO in the eye. Commander Harmon Rabb looked over to his commanding officer, nodding politely and smiling as he transferred the current ships status from his console to hers. "Everything is normal Captain," he began, "We are currently enroute to the Romulan Neutral Zone as per orders at Warp 5." Jaimie merely nodded as Harm finished speaking, turning as her personal yeoman walked up and handed her padd. "Current requisitions orders Captain." Ensign Tanis Larnet stated, his expression one of neutrality even under his current circumstances. Taking the padd, Jaimie quickly read over the requisitions before putting her signature to them and handing the padd back to Larnet. "Thank you Ensign." She said with a nod of her head. Tanis responded with a light nod of his own before turning on his heel and heading back for the turbo lift. "Captain," Harm began, "I'm afraid I'm late for my scheduled physical and you know how Doctor Trayr can be." Looking up in surprise, Jaimie merely gave him an approving nod of her head and then answered, "Then by all means Commander, go on." With a crooked smile Harm got to his feet and winked, "Thank you Captain." He said and then headed for the turbo lift. Chuckling to herself, Jaimie couldn't help but wonder if Harm was really going to report in for his physical. He hated sickbay worse than she did herself; and as such, he tended to delay and put off his physicals for as long as possible. Jaimie herself was no better about them; she tended to wiggle her way out of physicals as often as she possibly could.

The Enterprise arrived at the Neutral Zone a few short hours later and immediately assumed their routine patrol as per orders. Jaimie sat back in her chair and sighed, shaking her head as she contemplated another boring mission. Oh, it was nice to have a quiet mission on occasion; hell, even she got tired of constant action, but the last three missions had been completely routine and without any complications. Of course; because of this, Jaimie and the rest of her crew were itching for a little action now, but if they had known the trouble that was coming their way; perhaps they wouldn't have been so anxious for a piece of the action. They had been patrolling the NZ for perhaps an hour when the ships Chief Intelligence Officer approached Jaimie with a concerned look on his face. "Captain," Lockhart said softly, "I need to speak with you urgently in the privacy of your ready room." A look of surprise crossed Jaimie's face, her green eyes narrowing in on and locking with Lockhart's before she nodded. "Alright," she answered, looking up to see who was the senior most officer on the bridge and found Lieutenant Commander Zeyan Vas Craz at his station. "Commander Craz, you have the Conn." She stated, getting to her feet and heading for her ready room without waiting for a response. With a sharp look, Zeyan arched a brow and nodded, knowing his Captain was already on her way to her ready room. "Aye Captain." He finally spoke before moving to take the center seat.

Arriving in her ready room, Jaimie immediately sat down at her desk and indicated that Commander John Lockhart should do so as well. "Can I get you something to drink John?" she asked politely, replicating herself a glass of Vulcan tea. John shook his head to the negative, sighing as he set a padd down on the desk before Jaimie Kirk. "You need to look at that Captain," he said softly, leaning back in the chair he'd taken across from her. With a frown she picked up the padd and began reading it, then looked up in stunned surprise at the information she'd read. "You can't be serious." She stated with a deep frown. "Do you really think I'm going to let you take my ship deep into Romulan Space and violate the trust that we've finally managed to establish with them?" John sighed, he'd been afraid Jaimie would react like that. "If you do not Captain, I have authorization from Admiral Intaro to relieve you of command and take command of the vessel myself." At this point, Jaimie's all too famous temper began to make itself known. "You are not taking command of my vessel anymore than I'm going to allow you to endanger my crew in order to rescue an officer who's been willingly living with the Romulans for years." With a sigh, John pressed his fingers to his forehead and sighed, he didn't like the options Kirk was leaving him at this moment. "Don't make me do this Captain," he stated, looking up, "Because if I do I'll have to have you thrown in the brig." Jaimie gritted her teeth at the threat and leaned forward in her chair, "Don't threaten me John," she murmured, her eyes glittering dangerously, "I don't like being bullied and I'm not going to let you bully me." With a roll of his eyes, John tried one more time. "Then be more open minded and realize that at the moment, you have no choice but to do this. Admiral Intaro himself has issued orders for this ship to fall under the jurisdiction of Starfleet Intelligence." With a sigh Jaimie leaned back in her chair, if Intaro was behind this then there was definitely no way out. "Alright John…alright."

_Captain's Log: Stardate 70232.9_

_The Enterprise is currently enroute to a little known planet deep in Romulan space in an effort to rescue a man by the name of Commander Tondi Anderson. It is my understanding that he has been on this planet since Stardate 7493.1 in efforts to avoid being arrested for crimes he committed against the Federation. With the new agreements settled upon between the Romulan Star Empire and the Federation, extradition of this criminal has been agreed upon so that he may face justice. This mission is being led by Commander John Lockhart of Starfleet Intelligence._

_Captain's Log: Personal_

_I am personally not looking forward to arresting Tondi Anderson; after all, he is my grandfather. I find myself having a hard time believing that he is guilty of the crimes for which Commander Lockhart has accused him. End Log_

On the bridge of the Enterprise now as they sailed through Romulan space with no sign of resistance from the Romulan Galae, Jaimie finds herself in deep thought over the situation that is developing around her grandfather; Tondi Anderson, and the Federation and Romulans. So lost in thought was she, that she didn't hear her helmsman; Lieutenant Commander Mike McCormick, announce that the ship had arrived at their designation. "Captain," he called out again, hoping to break her reverie, "Captain, we have arrived." Looking up then, she nodded before speaking. "Thank you Commander, reduce speed to ½ impulse and set us in a standard geosynchronous orbit." McCormick merely nodded his answer to Kirk, his hands flying over the consoles as he obeyed her order. As the helm officer followed through with her order, Kirk tapped her combadge. "Kirk to Commander Lockhart, we have arrived at our intended destination." There was a moment of silence before Lockhart answered the communications call. "Understood Captain," he began, "Bring Commander Craz and meet me in the transporter room, I'd like to get this completed as quickly as possible. Lockhart out." He didn't even give her a chance to respond to before he'd cut communications, which aggravated Jaimie to know end. Getting to her feet, she was just about to speak when her XO decided to add, "Captain, let me go on this one… you stay here on the ship." Jaimie glanced over at Harm, giving him an appreciative nod and smile, "Thank you Commander, but this is something that I must do." She said softly, and then headed for the turbo lift after requesting Zeyan Craz to accompany her.

Jaimie and Zeyan arrived in transporter room 1 just a moment after Lockhart and Jaimie couldn't help but wonder why Lockhart was a phaser rifle. Rather than question him; however, and have him toss her in the brig she just kept her mouth shut and stepped up to the padd with Zeyan and John. They arrived down on the surface with a minimal of fuss, and found that they had arrived with pin pointed accuracy as Tondi Anderson turned to face them in surprise. Just as she stepped forward to place him under arrest, a bolt of blue shot past her and struck Anderson in the chest… killing him instantly. She whirled around on Lockhart then, her gaze cold as she met his. "We were supposed to arrest him!" she shouted, then motioned for Zeyan to place Lockhart under arrest. John looked at her sadly before pointing the weapon at her. "Back off Captain or I'll have to do the same to you."

Jaimie's gaze narrowed. "And just what justification would you give for that?" she demanded, and John just sighed. "Interfering in an Intelligence Operation, my orders were to take Commander Anderson out, I have done that." He answered. "I will debrief you on the extent of his crimes once we return to the ship." Jaimie gritted her teeth and looked over at Zeyan, who shook his head and threw up his hands. Tapping her combadge, Jaimie ordered them beamed back up onto the ship, her anger quite clearly visible through her shaking limbs. In a matter of moments she; along with Zeyan Craz and John Lockhart, arrived back aboard the Enterprise and without waiting for an explanation she headed for the bridge. Zeyan and John just looked at each other in trepidation before Zeyan spoke softly, "That was her grandfather you jerk." And then he walked off after he finished speaking. He would arrive on the bridge to find that Jaimie had resumed her bridge duty and was currently engrossed in the status reports that her ops officer had given her. Deciding it was best to say nothing, Zeyan himself resumed his post on the bridge at the tactical station.

Over the course of the next several weeks, Jaimie was de-briefed by both Lockhart and Admiral Intaro as to the situation which had brought about her grandfather's assassination at the hands of Starfleet Intelligence. As it turned out, he had secretly been helping the Romulans work on better technocracy in an attempt to defeat the Federation for many years, as well as giving away what secrets that he had been privileged to know. Her shock knew nearly no bounds as this was all revealed to her, as she'd always thought of her grandfather as loyal to the Federation and to Starfleet. To find out that was all a smoke screen concocted by her parents hurt at the very least, shook her down to her very foundations. After the briefings were concluded, Jaimie resumed command with a heavy heart and a determination to clear the Anderson name by setting off to do what Starfleet had been originally intended to do. She and her crew set off to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one had gone before.


End file.
